The New Omnitrix
by Noveriak
Summary: Dated After Ken 10. A new alien device, the Alphatrix, falls to Earth and a boy named Jayzion finds it. His parents and dog dead, he has nothing better to do than to track down the killer who murdered his family. I need aliens to add, so give me ideas.
1. The Chase Begins

**Two Sides of the Same Coin Part 1**

**Jayzion's Side**

**Written by: Noveriak**

**Azmuth was getting bored with his everyday life, so he decided to make an Alphatrix**

**He created it so when it was activated, a hologram of the Alien DNA would appear**

**Then someone stole the Alphatrix and lost it going to Mercury**

**The Alphatrix had fallen to the planet called Earth**

Jayzion never got any appreciation. He was picked on at school, never had any time to watch TV because his parents piled up all these chores whenever he got home, and worst of all, no friends. Jayzion was just looking for something to get him happy again while he was walking through a nearby park. As he sat down a bench, he remembered the good times he had at the park.

He looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. He gazed at it for a moment or two, and it suddenly came flying towards him. "AHHH!!!" Jayzion yelled, barely getting out of the way of whatever it was that fell. Jayzion got up a few minutes later and looked at the crater it had left.

"Cool! A shooting star landed!" Jayzion said. He slid down into the crater and looked at the rock. He tapped the rock, and it broke open, startling him. Inside, was a watch-like device. It had a circle in the middle, and two black triangles on both sides. It had a rectangular shaped button below the dial. Jayzion stepped closer. He saw that the center was green, as most of the watch was.

Jayzion took yet another step closer. He saw that there was a dial, a grey dial that could be turned. Jayzion took another step closer. The watch started to glow. Suddenly, before Jayzion could even breathe, the watch sprung up onto his wrist. Jayzion shook his arm violently, trying to get it off.

After nearly ten minutes, he finally gave up. He decided to see what it could do. He pressed the rectangular button on the watch, and the center and the dial both popped up. A hologram of an alien made entirely of water appeared above the center. "Cool." Jayzion said. He tried to turn the dial, but it wouldn't move. He tried both ways, but neither worked.

Jayzion pressed the button down, causing an immediate flash of green light. His entire body turned light blue, and he felt sick to the stomach, like on a boat. He rose up a few feet and took the form of a human.

"Ahh!" Jayzion said in shock, looking at his hands and the rest of his body. "W-what happened to me?!?" he cried. Suddenly, he fell to the ground with a squish. He rose once again, this time he extended his arms and attached to a tree. "Cool. Maybe this isn't bad." Jayzion said. He swung around through the tree, gushing through branch to branch, and finally landed with a squish on the ground.

"Oh…my…god…" said a weak voice from behind him. Jayzion, startled at the vice, jumped around immediately. Standing under a tree, was his friend Will. "Will! It's not what it looks like!" Jayzion said. "I know what it is. You're an Alien!" Will said. "I don't know how to change back." Jayzion said. "Well name that thing, will you?" Will said. "How about Goophead?" Jayzion asked.

"That's a good one." Will said. Jayzion suddenly transformed back into himself. "I guess I just need to want to change back." Jayzion said, looking at the watch. The green center had turned red.

"You'd better hide that thing." Will said. "That's the problem, it won't come off." Jayzion said, eyeing the watch. "Well, make sure your parents don't see it." Will said, walking away. The center turned green, and Jayzion pressed the button again. He transformed once again into Goophead.

He jumped into the nearby stream, floated to his house, then turned back to normal when he was at his step. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." Jayzion called when he walked in. He heard no respond from either parent, which was fine by him. He just went up to bed and fell asleep. He woke up the next morning, and still no answer from either parent. He walked into the living room, and his heart pretty much broke into a million pieces and sank to the bottom of the ocean.

There, lying on the floor, were both his mom and dad. Both were lying in a pool of blood, several gunshot wounds to the head and cuts from a knife all over them. "…mom…dad…" Jayzion said in a very quiet voice. He looked around, and all of their family heirlooms were missing, all trophy cases smashed open with no trophies. Jayzion ran to his parent's bedroom, and lying on the bed was his dog Rex, dead. The blanket and sheets were stained with blood.

"Not you too…" Jayzion said sadly. Jayzion slowly walked to the phone and dialed 911. "I have just found my parents and my dog dead in my house, every trophy and heirloom missing." Jayzion said. Within minutes, help arrived, took away the bodies, and a police officer spoke with Jayzion.

"Do you know how this happened?" the officer asked. "I just came home last night, told them I was home and went to bed. I didn't see them, so I figured they were in bed. I woke up this morning and came into the living room and they were both dead. Everything was missing and rex was dead too." Jayzion said.

After that, the police sent out a full search party for the killer or killers. Jayzion walked to the bathroom, and saw a broken window. "So he broke through the window, did he?" Jayzion said to himself. He pressed the button on the watch and a dog-like alien hologram came up. He pressed the center down, and grey fur covered his body. He was forced onto all four hands as he grew black claws and his hands and feet transformed into paws.

Both of his eyes morphed together to form one eye. Jayzion looked in the mirror. He was shocked at what he had transformed into. "I'll name this guy Greyhound." Jayzion said. He jumped out the window and sniffed out the trail of the killer. He soon came across tire tracks, fresh with the scent of the killer. He followed the tracks for nearly 17 miles when he came across an old mansion, clearly falling apart.

He entered the mansion with caution, the scent of the killer still fresh in his nostrils. "He's around here somewhere…" Greyhound said, sniffing around. The scent followed him to another window, wide open. He jumped out that as well. There he followed the scent even ran mile after mile, day after day, changing back into himself and back into Greyhound, fresh on the trail of the came to a dead end when he reached a large lake. "He got away…for now." Greyhound said, transforming back.

So, what do you guys think? These are the only aliens I could think of, so leave me some reviews if you got an idea for an alien, and I'll add it to the Alphatrix.


	2. The Alphatrix Speaks

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

Jayzion had hit a dead end. But still, he didn't give up. In his heart, his parents were the first thing in mind. "Let's see if I got anything new," Jayzion said, activating the Alphatrix. Surprisingly, a lizard type alien appeared. "Looks like I got a new alien." Jayzion said. He slammed down the center and his skin turned pale blue. A jumpsuit and gloves came onto his scaly body, and the Alphatrix symbol traveled up to his forehead. "This one's called Lizard." Jayzion said.

"Let's see what he can do." Jayzion said. "Well, he's a lizard, that I can tell. If only I were an alligator…" Jayzion said. Exactly when he said the word "alligator", he was forced onto his hands and feet. In a red flash, he had transformed into an alligator. "Check me out! I'm a gator!" Jayzion said. He sniffed the air, and he smelled blood. He followed the scent, only to find a bloody knife. "That guy's SO gonna pay for killing my parents." Jayzion said. He sniffed the air, and he smelled sweat. "I gotcha now." Lizard said. He started to run in the direction of the sweat.

It was nearly night when he transformed back on accident. He had changed into a crocodile and back into the alligator several times trying to keep track of the scent. But when he transformed back, the Alphatrix wouldn't activate again. "Great. Just great. Who knows when it'll activate again?" Jayzion said, frustrated. He climbed up into a tree and fell asleep. He woke up early the next morning, and the Alphatrix was working fine.

He pressed the button and, turned the dial and transformed once again into Greyhound. He sniffed for a few minutes, then he got the scent again. "That guy's going to pay for killing my family." Jayzion said, running in the direction of the scent. Sadly, he reached a gorge, one mile wide. "That's going to be a problem." Jayzion said, changing back to normal. Fortunately, the center of the Alphatrix was still green. He pressed the button once more, and a bird-like creature with three eyes, claws and a jumpsuit appeared. "This thing just likes to be what I need." Jayzion said, slamming the center down. His skin turned dark, a third eye grew into his forehead, his jaw grew larger and his teeth grew ten times sharper.

A large tail came out of his backside, and razor sharp spikes protruded from his back all the way down to the tip of his tail. His arms grew longer, wings came out of his back, and gloves appeared onto his hands, as well as a jumpsuit on his chest. His feet grew larger and boots covered both of them. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his arm and stopped in the middle of his chest. "MAVERICK!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. Maverick flew across the gorge at lightning fast speeds. He stopped on the other side, sniffed, and realized that the scent was going _down _the gorge, not across.

Maverick jumped into the gorge and flew down through a large cave. He came out several minutes later and saw an enormous waterfall. He had traveled 50 miles in only a short amount of time. He followed the scent up the waterfall and through a maze of rocks. Finally, he came across a large cave blocked by a rock. "You've got to be kidding me." Maverick said. He started to push the rock, and he had it moved within ten seconds. "This bird is good after all!" Maverick said.

He entered the cave and flew through it. The scent was strong in his nostrils, and he thought he had the killer in the palm of his hand. But all he found was a shirt, stained with blood. "I will not let this be the end." Maverick said, transforming back. Jayzion picked up the shirt and threw it down to the ground. "I will not stop until my parent's deaths are avenged," Jayzion said, nearly starting to cry. He sat down on the cold cave floor, remembering all the good times that have passed. "This watch…it's like a gift from heaven…" Jayzion said, looking at it. "_Why, thank you, Jayzion._" said a strange voice. Jayzion was so startled by the voice that he jumped back a few feet. "W-who said that?!?" Jayzion asked, clearly startled by the voice. "_I'm right here, on your wrist, Jayzion._" the voice said again. This time, Jayzion looked at the watch.

"You're talking to me?" Jayzion asked the watch. "_I'm sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Alphatrix. Azmuth created me. I was stolen from Zenon and was dropped overboard by the thief who kidnapped me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to communicate to you earlier, but that drop into your atmosphere and the crash scrambled my mind. Once you transformed into the one you call Maverick, My mind returned to normal, and thus here I am, talking to you._" the Alphatrix said.

"So, this guy Azmuth created you?" Jayzion asked. "_Indeed. He created the Omnitrix several years ago. He programmed me with most of his knowledge. I am merely here to help you in any way I can._" the Alphatrix said. "_I know all about your parents and your dog. When you transform, we are fully connected and I can help you with the powers of the aliens you turn into._" the Alphatrix said. "Is there anyway you can make it so I don't have to wait a few minutes to use you?" Jayzion asked. "_I'm sorry, but I must be able to recharge my energy for you to use me again. It usually takes about five minutes if you haven't been using a form for to long._" the Alphatrix said.

"Well, is there anyway you can help me track down that guy who murdered my parents?" Jayzion asked. "_Of course. I'll just need a DNA sample of the killer so I can track him down._" the Alphatrix said. Jayzion picked up the shirt. The Alphatrix moved a small metal plank from inside of it, and Jayzion squeezed some sweat onto the plank. The Alphatrix pulled in the plank and analyzed the DNA. "_Oh dear._" the Alphatrix said. "What? What's wrong?" Jayzion asked.

"_It appears that this DNA collected from that shirt is the same DNA of the hunter who kidnapped me from Azmuth._" the Alphatrix said. "_His ship is nearly 500 miles from this exact location…and it seems that he has run out of fuel and looking for me._" the Alphatrix said. "He was so close to getting you, he didn't check my room." Jayzion said, realizing that while he was asleep, an alien hunter killed his parents and dog, searching for the Alphatrix, when he hadn't checked his room.

"_Well, it seems you can use me again. Why don't you try a form again?_" the Alphatrix asked, it's center turning green. Jayzion pressed the button and once again transformed into Maverick. _500 miles away, due south_ the Alphatrix said. Jayzion flew up out of the cave and flew as fast as he could in that direction. He passed over farms, cities, mountains, valleys, nearly all landforms trying to find the hunter.

While he was flying over a city, the worst possible thing happened. _Jayzion, I'm sorry, but I can't stay in your form for much longer, _the Alphatrix said. It timed out, and he fell so fast he couldn't believe it. "I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!!!!!" Jayzion yelled, falling 10 stories. Thankfully, he landed on a tent put over a merchant stand for shade. He bounced off the tent and landed very hard on his butt. "I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" Jayzion said, making sure everything on his was alright.

He got up, rubbed his butt, and started to walk south. "_Jayzion, the ship is 350 miles away._" the Alphatrix said. "Alright." Jayzion said. His stomach started to growl. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 50 bucks. He went over to the nearest McDonalds and bought a Big Mac, a large fry and root beer. After he ate, he looked at the Alphatrix. "_I'm sorry, Jayzion, but you were in that form for nearly an hour. I need more time to recharge._" the Alphatrix said. "Looks like I'm gonna have to wait." Jayzion said.


	3. The Killer Returns

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

Jayzion walked out the south side of town and walked for a few hours, yet the Alphatrix still didn't activate. Finally, when he was 325 miles away, it reactivated. "Finally!" Jayzion said. He pressed the button and an alien with red eyes, wings, silver skin, claws on both hands and feet, a long tail and wings came up. "This looks good." Jayzion said, slamming it down. His skin immediately turned silver. His eyes turned completely red. Large wings grew out of his back. Claws ripped through his shoes. A tail came out of his backend. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his arm, around to his back and finally stopped on his left wing.

"GIGAWATT!" Jayzion shouted. He shot electricity from his hands into the ground, launching him into the air. He flew in the direction of the ship. On the way, he saw a jet on the ground. Gigawatt flew down and landed on the jet. He shot his arms into the engine and started it. It rose into the air and took of at speeds so fast Gigawatt could hardly keep hold.

He lost power soon and dropped the jet. He landed on the ground and transformed back. "How far?" Jayzion asked, looking at the Alphatrix. "_200 miles south._" the Alphatrix said. "Almost there," Jayzion said. He had landed in the wilderness. "How long until you recharge?" Jayzion asked, looking at the red center. "_Probably_ _10 minutes, Jayzion._" the Alphatrix said. Ten minutes gave Jayzion time to think about his parents.

They had gone to Worlds of Fun, Disney Land, tons of amusement parks and had a ton of fun there. He really felt sad right now. He had a close connection with his dad and his mom helped him out with his homework a bunch. Then Jayzion remembered something. School. He was probably going to fail the 6th grade if he stayed away from school for to long. Jayzion shook his head. He didn't want to think about school right now.

A few minutes later he heard a ding come from the Alphatrix. "_I am ready, Jayzion._" the Alphatrix said. Jayzion pressed the button and a lion type alien came up. "Let's see what this one can do," Jayzion said, slamming the center down. His entire body started to burn like he was on fire, as red fire traveled up his arm and covered his entire body. Fire traveled down his back and created a mane of dark red fire. His jaw grew bigger and two of his top teeth turned black and grew 5 times larger, creating black fangs. The rest of his teeth grew sharper and the Alphatrix symbol traveled up his arm and stopped on his chest.

"LUCIFER!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. He sniffed the air and he nearly lost the trail of the hunter, then he finally started to run towards the ship. "You're mince-meat, hunter." Lucifer said, running and leaving a trail of fire behind him. He came across a very large river that could not be crossed on foot. Lucifer transformed back and pressed the button again. He turned the dial looking for Maverick but a shark-like alien came up. "Well, it _is _a shark." Jayzion said. He slammed the center down, jumping into the water.

He grew nearly 5 times larger and his jaw grew four times larger, and four rows of razor sharp teeth came out. His skin turned black and white. Blood red stripes crossed over his back. His eyes grew 2 times bigger. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his new fin and stopped on his dorsal fin. His eyes finally turned completely green.

"JAWS!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was finished transforming. _A very odd transformation, Jayzion. This one resembles the sharks on Earth,_ the Alphatrix said. Jayzion stuck his nose out of the water and sniffed. The scent was nearly lost, but Jaws' nose was strong enough to keep the scent. He started swimming in the direction of the scent. He was swimming much faster than the average Earth shark, nearly 400 mph. Within seconds he had reached a large waterfall. The scent went up the waterfall. "How am I going to get up _there_?" Jaws asked. _Try shooting water out of your mouth,_ the Alphatrix said. Jaws aimed his mouth at the water and blasted away. He was launched up the waterfall in no time at all.

_Impressive. You've only been wearing me for a few days now and you're already a natural at using me, _the Alphatrix said. Once Jaws got up the waterfall, he followed the scent for a few more miles and finally transformed back once he was to tired to swim anymore. "_Only 150 miles to go, Jayzion._" the Alphatrix said. "Thanks." Jayzion said. It was already nighttime, so he decided to get some sleep. He woke up early the next morning. He looked at the Alphatrix.

"You ready?" Jayzion asked. "_I've been ready for some time now, Jayzion._" the Alphatrix said. He pressed the button and was just about to turn into Jaws again when a red blast shot right next to his foot. He started to run towards the river and, with a flash of green light, transformed back into Goophead. Goophead jumped into the river and absorbed nearly all of the water. From all the miles he swam as Jaws, he sucked in all the water and turned into a colossal form of Goophead, 500 feet tall.

"**NOW, WHO SHOT THAT LASER BEAM?**" Goophead asked, looking around. Another red blast flew up and nearly hit the Alphatrix symbol on his chest. The blast flew right through Goophead. Goophead launched his fists at the spot where the blast had come from. Amazingly, whoever the blaster was picked up Goophead and threw him 50 yards away. "**SO, YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH, HUH?**" Goophead called out. He blasted several thousand gallons of water at the blaster, then blew on the water, freezing it.

Yet anther blast came out and shot the Alphatrix symbol. _JAYZION! I'VE BEEN HIT! _the Alphatrix cried out in pain. Goophead jumped back to the place where the river once was and released all of his absorbed water and timed out. Something hit him very hard in the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. The last thing Jayzion heard that day was a very loud sucking sound and the Alphatrix screaming something.


	4. The Death Is Avenged

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

Jayzion woke up a few hours later. He looked at his wrist, and he couldn't believe his eyes. The Alphatrix was _gone_. "Oh no…" Jayzion said, realizing what had happened. The one who murdered his parents and dog had knocked him unconscious and sucked the Alphatrix right off his wrist. He got up and saw large metal bars in front of him. _Throw me in your jail cell, will he?_ Jayzion thought to himself. He stuck his head out of the cell and looked around. He saw keys hanging from a hook next to the cell. He grabbed the keys and unlocked the jail cell.

After he got out, he quietly snuck through the halls. Every time he heard footsteps or voices, he ducked behind a corner or hid in the dark, which was easy because he was easy because he was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He finally made it to a room that said in big bold words:

**ALPHATRIX TESTING LAB**

**DO NOT ENTER**

"When it says 'Do Not Enter' on it, they know someone's gonna come in." Jayzion said, sneaking into the room. He hid under a table just as the hunter came in, hold the Alphatrix in a containment unit. "_Let me out of here! LET ME OUT!_" screamed the Alphatrix. "Quit your yappin. You're not getting away from me this time." the hunter said. "_YOU ASKED FOR IT!_" the Alphatrix yelled. The containment unit broke open, and the Alphatrix transformed by _itself_. It transformed into Maverick, kicked the hunter in the face and punched him out of the room.

"Psst!" Jayzion whispered, trying to get the Alphatrix's attention. The Alphatrix turned around and saw Jayzion. "Jayzion! Thank goodness I've found you!" the Alphatrix said. The Alphatrix transformed back and jumped onto Jayzion's wrist. Jayzion immediately pressed the button, spun the dial around and slammed it down on Gigawatt. In a green flash he had transformed once again into Gigawatt.

"GIGAWATT!!!" Jayzion shouted. Gigawatt turned into electricity and zipped up through a broken wire in the ceiling. The hunter stepped back into a room and they were gone. "Grrr…" the hunter said, breaking a desk in half. Gigawatt was aiming for the engine. _If I can take over the engine, I can absorb the power and zip back to Earth, _Gigawatt thought. _You can also leave the hunter stranded out here for a very long time, _the Alphatrix said. When Gigawatt got to the engine, the hunter was waiting.

Gigawatt jumped out of the wire and shot several volts of energy at the Hunter, but they didn't do a thing to him. The hunter punched Gigawatt up into the ceiling and kicked him into the wall when he came back down. Gigawatt transformed into electricity, zipped under the hunter's legs and hit the engine. "THE POWER IS MINE!" Gigawatt yelled as every single light in the hunter's ship went out. The engine stopped working, and Gigawatt got out of it.

"Now you're gonna pay for killing my family." Gigawatt said. He transformed back into himself and quickly turned into Lucifer, bit the hunter in the arm, injecting the deadly poison into his body. "You're going to die for killing my family. That poison will burn your insides up until you have nothing in you left." Lucifer said. He shot fire from his mouth, engulfing the entire room with fire. He jumped out of the room and transformed back to normal.

"What happened?! I took in that power so you would help me stay longer!" Jayzion said, running to the control room. "_I'm sorry, but that engine took back most of it when you got out of it. That engine can't be used right now, but in a few minutes the ship will be up and running again._" the Alphatrix said. Jayzion turned a corner and started running to the escape pods when the Alphatrix reactivated. "_Jayzion! I have a new alien! USE IT!_" the Alphatrix screamed. Jayzion pressed the button and a demonish looking alien came up.

"This guy looks good." Jayzion said. He slammed down the Alphatrix and his skin disappeared. He grew 24 feet tall and his bones turned snow-white. Red muscles grew inside of the bones, and two large bone wings grew out of his back. His eyes turned red, horns grew from his head and turned upside-down. His jaw grew bigger and his teeth grew sharper. Black claws came out of his fingers and toes. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his boney arm and stopped in the center of his chest.

"SKULL-BACK!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. Skull-back grabbed a crease in the floor and ripped it open, jumped into space and shot energy from his feet, rocketing towards Earth. He turned around and looked at the ship. "You're going to die the fast way," Skull-back said, holding out his hands. He closed his eyes and used his Psychic powers to crush the ship. He turned it into a ball, spun it around a few times and threw it hurtling towards the sun.

"That guy just paid for killing my parents." Skull-back said. And with that, he turned around and shot energy from his feet, blasting himself towards Earth. He was going into the atmosphere when he heard the Alphatrix say something. _Jayzion, I can't keep this form much longer!_ it screamed. Jayzion reverted back to normal and started to plummet down to Earth. "I'm going to die. I'm gonna stinking die!" Jayzion said, facing head first to the Earth.

"So, this is how I'm gonna die…" Jayzion said sadly. "At least I avenged my parent's death." Jayzion said. And, as if a miracle, he heard a ding from the Alphatrix. Jayzion quickly transformed into Maverick and flew down to Earth within minutes. He flew all the 500 miles back home and landed right at his front door. He transformed back and found a note on the ground.

_Dear Jayzion,_

_Good work with the Alphatrix. I expect great things of you and your new alien powers, but it is your choice to keep using it or not. Be good or evil, it's your choice. I hope you take the right path._

_-Azmuth_

Jayzion read over the letter and smiled. It was a real letter from an alien. His first souvenir from his adventure as the owner of the Alphatrix.


	5. The Alien Info

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

Jayzion kept looking at the letter while he was walking out of town. He read it over and over again. He bumped into his friend Will. "Jayzion! Where have you been?!? You've been gone for 5 days and the police sent out a search party for you!" Will screamed in his ear. Jayzion transformed into Maverick, picked Will up by the back of his shirt and flew off. "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Will screamed in terror as Maverick flew both of them up several hundred feet.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna drop you." Maverick said. "So, how many aliens have you turned into in the five days you've been away?" Will asked. "Eight." Maverick said. He swooped down at lightning fast speeds, narrowly dodging buildings and restaurants. "Whoa! Take it easy, man!" Will shouted as they nearly hit a water tower. "I'm just messing with you, man!" Maverick said, flying over a lake and nearly putting him in it.

"Is this cool or what?" Maverick said, turning out of the lake and back to town. "Pretty cool." Will said. They flew back to town and Jayzion dropped Will off. "Where are you going?" Will asked when Jayzion didn't transform back. "This town has nothing more for me. I'm going to kick alien butt. Whenever you get the chance, watch me on the news." Maverick said. And with that, he flew off south. "That guy's really something." Will said.

Maverick flew in the direction of Ohio where he had heard of a strange dinosaur-like creature destroying a city. He made it halfway to Ohio when the Alphatrix timed out and he fell very hard onto a building. "I really gotta work on landing before you time out," Jayzion said, looking at the Alphatrix. "_I'm sorry, but you can't use me for a few hours. Why don't you get some sleep?_" the Alphatrix said. And with that, Jayzion fell asleep.

By the way, I have some info for you guys.

These are all the 10 aliens already in the Alphatrix, only two haven't been used yet, including name, number, powers, weaknesses and appearance

* * *

1. **Goophead  
**Powers: Absorb water, freeze water and stretch out any part of his body for a mile.  
Weakness: Can't move if temperature is below 10 degrees Fahrenheit. Cannot use more water than he can absorb, or else he will become a small puddle.  
Appearance: Depends of what transformed into. Mostly human form, entirely blue except for black pants, yellow eyes and the Alphatrix symbol on his chest.

* * *

2. **Greyhound  
**Powers: Super speed, incredible scent following powers, poisoned filled fangs.  
Weakness: If he bites his tongue, poison is injected into it. It only goes away if he transforms back.  
Appearance: Mostly covered with grey fur, one eye in the middle of his forehead, the Alphatrix symbol on his back.

* * *

3. **Lizard  
**Powers: Whichever reptile thought, he transforms into.  
Weakness: Some reptiles he can't control when he is transformed into them. Can't go any where sub-zero temperatures, can't fight anywhere colder than 0 degrees Fahrenheit.  
Appearance: Black jumpsuit, black gloves and the Alphatrix symbol on his forehead.

* * *

4. **Maverick  
**Powers: Can shoot lightning from his hands, can fly, super strength and super speed.  
Weakness: Cannot go into tight places.  
Appearance: Dark skin, three eyes, sharp teeth, claws, huge tail, spikes down his back, jumpsuit, gloves, boots and the Alphatrix symbol on his  
chest.

* * *

5. **Gigawatt  
**Powers: Control Electricity/Energy, control anything mechanical, can turn into electricity, fly and can also absorb a limitless amount of energy.  
Weakness: If gets completely wet, shorts out and immediately transforms back to normal.  
Appearance: Four feet tall, red eyes, silver skin, claws on hands and feet, long tail, small wings and the Alphatrix symbol is on his left wing.

* * *

6. **Lucifer  
**Powers: Absorb fire and heat, shoot fire and heat.  
Weakness: Pretty much the Heatblast effect if submerged in water. Completely fizzles out and transforms back to normal when completely in water.  
Appearance: A lion body only completely made of fire except for the eyes, main of fire going down his back and black fangs. The Alphatrix symbol is on its right arm.

* * *

7. **Jaws  
**Powers: Can talk, swim over 400 mph, control sea animals and can shoot water from his mouth that hurts REALLY bad.  
Weakness: The Ripjaws effect if on land for to long.  
Appearance: Looks like an Earth shark, 4 rows of razor sharp teeth, very big jaw, very large, black and white skin with blood red stripes on his back, large green eyes and the Alphatrix symbol on his dorsal fin.

* * *

8. **Skull-back  
**Powers: Flight, can shoot lightning from his body, can transform into a shadow, can send black fire from his mouth, super strength, physic powers.  
Weakness: Can't fit in buildings, sometimes can't control his temper.  
Appearance: 24 feet tall, demonish looking, snow white bones, red muscle under the bones, large boney wings, red eyes, upside down horns, sharp teeth and sharp claws, the Alphatrix symbol on his chest.

* * *

9. **Snowleopard  
**Powers: Can change the temperature to as low as negative 50 degrees. Can transform into a Human-like form and has super strength.  
Weakness: Can't stay in heat above 75 degrees.  
Appearance: Dark blue leopard, white belly white the Alphatrix symbol on it, silver armor and gold eyes.

* * *

10. **Subzero  
**Powers: Can survive in cold, can shoot ice, can freeze water and enemies, can only freeze enemies by biting or clawing.  
Weakness: To much heat is a Ripjaws effect.  
Appearance: Black, feline-like, bright blue stripes like a Zebra, white veins and eyes.

* * *

Don't worry, I take any and ALL aliens. Just do me a favor and don't over load me with aliens. Only post on or two and tell me the weaknesses, powers, appearance and where the Alphatrix symbol will be. Also, could you make a name for it? My names SUCK. Just look at Snowleopard. No one left a name for him so I made that on up.

Please and Thank You.


	6. Skullback Takes Over

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

Jayzion woke up sometime later during the night, and it was as cold as Mount Everest. "D-d-d-dang-g-g! It's-s-s cold!" Jayzion said, shivering. Jayzion pressed the button on the Alphatrix and a leopard-like alien came up. "Well, its got fur…" Jayzion said. He was so cold he just pushed the center down.

His body started to get covered in dark blue fur. His stomach turned white. His eyes changed to a golden color and silver armor covered parts of his body. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his arm and stopped at his stomach. "SNOWLEOPARD!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was finished transforming. _You can change into a human-like form and lower the temperature while in this form, Snowleopard, _the Alphatrix said.

"I'll just cool it down some more," Snowleopard said, breathing ice cold air, dropping the temperature to negative 10 degrees. "This is more like it," Snowleopard said. He spotted a DNAlien in the distance. He jumped off the building and landed on the ground without a sound. "I'll beat that guy up in a flash." Snowleopard said, sneaking up on it. He jumped and tackled the DNAlien and froze it solid. He jumped onto another, froze it and another. After a while he had taken down 20 and timed out.

"That was cool..." Jayzion said. At the word "cool", he suddenly started to get 10 times colder than before. He looked at the Alphatrix which was still red. He climbed into a tree and woke up sometime later during the night and it was green again. He pressed the button and a cat-like alien came up. He pressed it down and started to transform. He was forced to his hands and feet and transformed into a cat shape. His veins turned white, his eyes turned white and he was covered in black fur. Bright blue stripes crossed his back.

"SUBZERO!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. Unfortunately, the DNAliens he had taken down before surrounded him. He opened his mouth and shot several shards of large ice, slashing through 5 of them. He jumped to another, biting it which froze it solid. He did the same to the rest of them until they were dead or frozen. "This is so fun." Subzero said. He fell asleep in alien form and when he woke up he was back to normal, lying on the ground with an army of DNAliens around him.

"Uh-oh…" Jayzion said. He pressed the button, slammed it down and after a green flash he had transformed into Skull-back. He slammed his foot on the ground, creating an earthquake, launching the DNAliens into the air and they came hurtling to the ground. Skull-back used and earthquake stomp, split the earth open, used his physic powers to lift them all up and dropped them into the hole.

He shot black fire from his mouth, burning them to death. He used and earthquake stomp, closing the hole, crushing their bodies. "No one messes with me." Skull-back said with a faint laugh. Suddenly, Jayzion blacked out. He woke up nearly seven hours later, laying in the middle of a ruined city. "Oh no…" Jayzion said, looking around. The sight was a horrible sight. People lying in pools of blood, black fire everywhere, several rips in the ground, buildings destroyed and buildings flipped on their sides.

"W-what happened here…?" Jayzion asked, standing up. "_You happened, Jayzion…you monster…_" the Alphatrix said. "ME?!? What did I do?!?" Jayzion asked, yelling at the Alphatrix. "_You turned into skull-back, destroyed an army then stopped moving for nearly 10 minutes and jumped off towards your hometown!_" the Alphatrix said, screaming. "I didn't do that last part! Wait…I destroyed my hometown, and everyone in it?" Jayzion asked.

"_Yes._" the Alphatrix said. Jayzion only thought of one thing while he was running through town. _Will_. He was his only friend. He ran through town, car after car, people after people, and occasionally a tank or two once in a while made him worry even more about Will. He finally made it to Will's house, half destroyed. "Will…" Jayzion said sadly. He entered the house, looked around and saw Will cowering in a corner.

"Get away! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Will screamed, a face of pure fear. "Will, I wasn't in control of the watch!" Jayzion said. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!!! A MONSTER!!! You've come to finish the job! You took my arm away!" will screamed, standing up. Jayzion started at the right side of him, an entire arm missing. "Oh my god…" Jayzion said, staring at his right side. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Will!" Jayzion said again. "Yeah right. You probably wanted revenge on this town." Will said, turning around.

"Will, you know me. I'm not like this. Why would I ever want to destroy the town I've lived in all my life?!? Why would I want to take the right arm of my only friend?!? Can you answer that?!?" Jayzion shouted, tears coming into his eyes. "_The boy speaks the truth, Will._" the Alphatrix said. Will jumped in fright at the second voice. "Who said that?!?" Will shouted, looking around.

"_I'm down here, on your friend's wrist._" the Alphatrix said. Will looked at the watch in amazement. "Y-you can talk?!?" Will said, still looking at the Alphatrix. "_I can also do this._" the Alphatrix said. A green beam hit Will's arm and an Alphatrix appeared on it. Will stared at his Alphatrix. "_My name is Alphatrix 2._" Alphatrix 2 said. will pressed the button and the Goophead figure came up.

"Holy cow…" Will said, turning the dial. He turned into Goophead and transformed back. "This thing is REAL!!!" Will shouted, jumping up and down. "Take it easy, man!" Jayzion said, holding him down. Jayzion transformed into skull-back, used his powers to make everything normal except for Will's Alphatrix, giving him his arm back and reviving everyone and everything in town with a singly snap of his fingers. After that he transformed back.

"I think Skull-back took control of me. I think that's what happened." Jayzion said. "I just wish I could have gotten my arm back…" Will said, looking down. when he looked down, he saw his arm. "I got my arm back! I GOT MY ARM BACK!!!" Will shouted, jumping up and down again. "Let's go, Will." Jayzion said, changing them both into Maverick. They busted out the front door and flew off. "Where to now?" Will asked, flying next to Jayzion. "To Ohio. There's a monster destroying a city there." Jayzion said. They flew for a few hours and both timed out just as they crossed the border. They fell onto a boat being hauled by a pickup truck.

"I keep getting lucky, don't I?" Jayzion asked himself. Once their watches turned green again, they transformed into Greyhound, jumped off the boat and started running past cars on the highway. "We should get there in no time at all." Jayzion said, passing cars and jumping onto semis. They jumped on top of a semi and timed out just before night time and fell asleep, exhausted from running and flying all day. Jayzion dreamt of how his parents are doing in heaven. Will dreamt of how fun it was going to be fighting and destroying stuff. Will woke up, an evil grin on his face.

"Sorry, Jayzion. But I'm going solo." Will said, turning into Skull-back. He laughed maniacally, jumping away and causing earthquakes, burning the nearby forest in black fire.


	7. Friend or Foe?

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

When Jayzion woke up, the semi had been parked at a truck stop in the city that he heard of the dinosaur like creature smashing it up. He sat up, yawned, stretched and looked around. Will was no where to be found. "Must have gone off already." Jayzion said. A large dinosaur like creature smashed into the semi, and Jayzion looked up to an extremely large Skull-back. "Oh my god! Will!" Jayzion said, looking up. Jayzion transformed into Skull-back and began fighting Will.

"What are you doing, Will?!?" Skull-back shouted, punching Will back into a building. Will had no answer. He held out his hand and lifted Jayzion up into the air with his powers. Will shot black fire from his mouth, shooting Jayzion a ways back and will continued to destroy the city. "That's it." Jayzion said. He used his physic powers to transform Will back to normal. Jayzion picked Will up in his fist and jumped back towards a forest.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, WILL?!?!?" Jayzion yelled furious. "I chose evil. Now you'll have a challenge." Will said. He transformed into Maverick and in the blink of an eye was gone. "I thought he was my friend…guess I was wrong." Jayzion said, turning back to normal. He turned into Maverick and flew back to town where the dinosaur was destroying the rest of what was left.

Maverick flew, kicked him in the back and kicked him up into space. "Alphatrix, think you can home in on Will?" Jayzion asked. _I'm sorry, he left Earth. I can't track him down when he's off the planet. _the Alphatrix said. Maverick flew up through the atmosphere and landed over in a strange air filled spot on Mars. "Now can you find him?" Maverick asked. _He's on the other side of the planet. _the Alphatrix said. Maverick transformed back to normal after that and set up camp.

He woke up the next morning and transformed back into Maverick. He flew to an odd base on Mars and stopped when he heard the voice of Skull-back from inside. He took a quick peak inside and saw something unbelievable. The ten aliens in the Alphatrix were standing before Will. He had turned them into slaves. "Goophead, create a water supply for Mars. Greyhound, guard the gate. Maverick, secure the perimeter. Lizard, change into a crocodile. Gigawatt, supply us with electricity. Lucifer, make the place warm. Jaws, swim around Goophead's water system and make it work right. Skull-back, guard my room. Subzero, make an ice room for you and Snowleopard. Snowleopard, you help him." Will said. All the aliens obeyed and within minutes, Jayzion was trapped and couldn't leave without Maverick or Greyhound spotting him.

Jayzion transformed back to normal and turned into Skull-back and morphed into a shadow. He zipped through the base and under Will's bedroom door without being noticed. he turned to normal and covered will's mouth before he could say anything. Jayzion pressed the button and strange morphing alien came up. He slammed the center down and really didn't change. He turned into will and went out the door. "Aliens! Back into the Alphatrix!" Jayzion shouted. Every alien flew back into the Alphatrix that Jayzion was wearing and they Alphatrix on Will's wrist disappeared. Jayzion turned to normal, entered the room and grabbed Will.

"Will, you have been my friend since we were 5 years old. We're both 10 now, and you want to end our friendship over my stinking Alphatrix? I don't care how much you want to rule the world. I'll stop you. So just take a dang Alphatrix and go back to Earth. But remember this: from this point on, we are ex-friends." Jayzion said, throwing Will to the ground. Another Alphatrix came onto Will's wrist and he turned into Maverick and flew back to Earth.

Jayzion pressed the button but it wouldn't pop up. "He got away for now." Jayzion said. He fell asleep in the bed and woke up sometime later, starving. He new Will had to have food somewhere, so he walked around the base and ate everything in the fridge while he had turned into Maverick. Once he was done eating, he flew to Earth and flew to home. He transformed back at his doorstep and walked into the house. It had been striped of all the furniture. He walked to his room and saw Will standing there.

Will didn't notice him. He saw a Jayzion talking to Will. _This…this is from my birthday…we came back in here and he gave me a present…_ Jayzion thought. He watched will give him a video game and he freaked out when he unwrapped it. "_You must have had some good memories in here._" the Alphatrix said. "Yeah...but Will chose his path." Jayzion said. He pressed the button and a tall alien came up. "And I'm going to stop him from ruling the Earth…no matter what." Jayzion said, slamming the Alphatrix down.


	8. Will Turns Evil

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

Jayzion slammed down the center, not even aware that he had an open window and someone saw him. He grew to 9 feet 5 inches. Blue armor started coming over his body with grey metal underneath. His hands turned black and small bumps came onto his knuckles. His eyes turned red and a white scarf came onto his neck. Two long metal wings ripped out of his back, which hurt on account of them being metal and long. Thick armbands wrapped onto his arms and the Alphatrix symbol traveled up his arm and around to the back of his head and stopped.

"JUNK-MAN!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. The old woman watching him fainted. He punched open the wall, took several pipes and a pole from it and within a few minutes he had created a ship capable of flying up to 350 mph. He kicked the wall open and flew off in the small ship big enough for him. He stopped and a junk yard, took a few parts and created a tracking device for the Alphatrix 2.

He followed it and accidentally transformed back and nearly fell out of the ship. He followed the spot on the tracking device until late in the night and finally landed it in the woods and fell asleep. He woke up early the next morning and pressed the button. Now, Jayzion had watched, played and beaten all the Spider-Man games and movies and new immediately that this one had it's powers. He slammed down the dial.

His skin turned ink black. His eyes turned long and white. His jaw grew bigger and filled itself with razor sharp teeth. A large spider-like mark on his chest faded into place. Large claws grew onto his hands and feet, while two toes on each foot vanished. Every muscle in his body grew 3 times larger. And, believe me, if he looked in a mirror it would explode.

"RAVAGE!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. He jumped into the Ship and flew off towards the dot on the tracking device. Whenever he flew over a city he would turn the ship invisible(if you've ever played the spider-man game with that red venom, you'd know his invisibility power). He transformed back around nighttime, clearly starving. He still had 35 bucks in his pocket and ate at Longhorn, eating chicken strips and honey mustard. When he went back out, he only had 5 bucks and flew off towards the dot.

He landed in a forest and fell asleep in the ship. He woke up the next morning and this time, the dot on the tracking device disappeared and the ship wouldn't work. "Dang." Jayzion said. He pressed the button and a dragon-looking alien came up. "Let's check this one out," Jayzion said, slamming it down.

His skin turned black and his body covered itself in scales. He grew 20 feet tall, grew a long tail which made him 50 feet long. His feet turned larger and more hoof-like. Very large bat-like wings ripped out of his back. His body turned a slender. His jaw grew big and long and 5 rows of razor sharp teeth filled them. Razor sharp spikes ripped out of the back of his head right down to the tip of his tail. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his now long arm and stopped on his right wing.

"DRAGON-FACE!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. He crushed the ship and the tracking device and sniffed the air. And, with horror in his face, he smelled a familiar smell. The hunter who killed his family. It was a few miles south, so he flew back and saw a base he had passed the previous day. He shot fire-like lasers from his mouth, destroying half the base. The hunter jumped out and kicked Dragon-face in the face, which only broke his foot.

Dragon-face grabbed him, stuck him in his mouth and shot fire for a few hours. He spit the hunter out when he had turned to only bones. He flew back and smelled, this time he smelled Skull-back. "I'll get you will." Dragon-face said, flying in the direction of the smell. He turned back on accident and fell into a tree. It was dark, so he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning and pressed the button. An alien completely wrapped up and the size of a full-grown man came up. He slammed it down.

Literally a ton of wrappings shot out of the Alphatrix and covered Jayzion with it. a black robe came onto him, the wrappings grew darker and his eyes turned red. A short mask morphed onto his face, nearly scaring him. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his arm and stopped on his robe.

"ANOXION!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. He shot a sand-storm from his hands and flew into the air, the scent of Skull-back still in the air. He followed the scent for a few miles and turned back on his own. He was exhausted from traveling. he sat down in a small park for a half-hour.

"_Jayzion, why aren't you pursuing Will?_" the Alphatrix asked while he was sitting. "I'm exhausted from chasing him. He must have changed into a shadow while in Skull-back form. If he hadn't, I would have caught him yesterday." Jayzion said. He waited until it was nighttime and pressed the button. A bat-like alien came up. He slammed the dial down on it.

He immediately grew 7 feet tall. Blue fur covered his body. His appearance made him look like a mix of a Human, Bat and Devil. His eyes turned yellow with slits in them. Large black pants covered his legs. His arms grew longer and wings came out under his arms for underarms. Very sharp claws came out of his fingers. 3 toes on each foot sucked into his body, which kind of grossed him out. a devilish tail protruded from his back-side. Two fingers from both hands sucked back into his body which grossed him out even more. A pair of razor sharp fangs came from his mouth and small horns came from his head. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his arm and stopped in the center of his chest.

"BATTANA!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. By the way, when you make me an alien, PLEASE don't overload with the details. He sniffed the air and this time he smelled Greyhound. He teleported to the scent and saw him running. He let out a deafening sonic screech, making Greyhound fall over and transform back to normal. Battana jumped over and picked up Will. "I told you. I will stop you." Battana said. "Just let me go. I haven't done a thing wrong yet." Will said. "Yet." Battana said. he threw Will into the air and he transformed into Maverick and flew away.

"_Why'd you let him go?_" the Alphatrix asked. "Sometimes, they just need some time to think." Battana said, transforming back.


	9. Jayzion and Cousins VS Will

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

Jayzion walked around a city looking for the only family he had left. Since Will had gone evil, he had nothing more to do but get his cousins in on the action. He walked for the rest of the night and when the sun came up finally dropped to the ground and fell asleep. He woke up later and the Alphatrix was working again. He pressed the button down and a Minotaur with four arms came up. He slammed the center down and began to transform.

He grew 9 and one half feet tall. 2 arms ripped out of his body under his normal arms. Fur covered his body. A black and white sleeveless jumpsuit covered his upper half. The Alphatrix symbol traveled up his arm and stopped right over his heart.

"OX-MAN!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. He jumped off the ground several times and made it to the city where his cousins lived. Before entering, he changed back to normal and ran to their house. His cousins, Jessic, Kaylina, Lexi and Matthew were standing out front doing nothing.

"Guys, I need your help. Have you seen those aliens in the news?" Jayzion asked. "Yeah." Jessic said. "I am those aliens. Alphatrix, give them some of you." Jayzion said. After a green flash, an Alphatrix was on each of his cousin's wrists. "They work just like mine. Press the button down and turn it until you reach a bird alien and slam it down." Jayzion said.

In a minute they had all transformed into maverick and flew off. "Where are we going?" Matthew asked. "We're tracking down my friend Will. Well, I should say my ex-friend Will. I gave him a watch like this and he used it for evil." Jayzion said. "I need you guys for back-up." Jayzion said. He sniffed the air and smelled Skull-back in the next city. They all landed and Jayzion told them to wait there.

Jayzion flew to the city, landed and transformed back. He pressed the button and an alien that looked strangely like skull-back came up. He slammed the center down.

He grew to a height of 18 feet. His skin turned red. His fingers and toes turned into claws which gloves and boots covered them. A red and blue outfit ripped out of him and covered him. His eyes turned red and his teeth grew sharper. Small upside down horns came out of his head and a jet pack ripped out of his back.

"BRUSHOHAN!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. He flew up and made it to Will. "Looks like my dear old ex-friend got a new alien." Skull-back said. "Like I told you last time. I will stop you." Brushohan said. He flew up and kicked Skull-back to the ground. He used his physic powers to lift him up into the air and slam him into the ground several times. Skull-back got up and ripped off Brushohan's arms and jet pack, causing him to fall to the ground.

He turned himself into liquid and floated to an ink factory. He took in all the ink and crashed through the roof of the building, now twice the size of Skull-back. He slammed the ground with both fists, causing a massive earthquake, breaking the ground open. _Alright, what else can this guy do? I need some more guys to fight with me! _Jayzion thought. He shot ink from his hand and it created another Brushohan. "This guy rules." Brushohan said.

He created several more clones of himself until he had 15 of him. Skull-back ripped the earth open farther and the 14 clones he had made fell into the hole. Skull-back jumped onto Brushohan and kept him down. "You really thought you could beat me alone?" Skull-back said laughing. Just then, Jayzion's cousins flew in and started attacking Skull-back.

While his cousins kept attacking him in the Maverick form, Jayzion turned to normal and transformed again. Black, blue and purple fur covered his body. His body morphed into somewhat of a humanoid panther. He grew 11 feet tall. Dark armor started to cover his body. He grew a long tail with a bandage on it for some reason. He grew sharp claws and his eyes turned a golden yellow color. He had bandages on his feet and grew pointed ears and sharp fangs. The Alphatrix symbol raveled up his arm and stopped at his waist making a belt buckle when black pants came.

"PANTHER!!!" Jayzion shouted when he was done transforming. Panther jumped off the ground and landed on Skull-back. "I'll kill you if I have to Will. I will not hesitate to kill you." Panther said, enlarging his claws. Skull-back shot a black fireball from his mouth, knocking Panther off of him and onto the ground. Skull-back used his physic powers to stop his cousins in mid air.

Panther got up and did several Kung Fu moves on Skull-back, knocking him into his cousins, unfreezing them. They started to punch him but all transformed back due to a time out of the Alphatrixs. Panther landed on Skull-back and held him down. He picked him up and threw him half way across the city. Jayzion transformed back and transformed again.

He grew 13 feet tall and started to take the shape of an eagle mixed with a falcon. While he grew 13 feet tall his legs grew longer and grew sharp talons. His mouth turned into a long beak and his body covered itself in brown feathers. His eyes turned red and his under belly turned light brown. His arms turned into large wings. 5 white feathers came out of his chest and made a "W" in the middle of it and he grew large tail feathers. The Alphatrix symbol stayed in the same spot on his left wing.

"FALCON!!!" Jayzion shouted once he was done transforming. He flew over to Skull-back and started to attack him while his cousins all turned into Junk-man, fused together and helped Falcon with beating Skull-back up. Skull-back finally used his physic power to blast them all to the other side of the city.

"We need something stronger to defeat Will." Jayzion said as they all turned back to normal. "It pains me to say it, but we need to try the Skull-back form." Jayzion said, thinking he would regret it. They all transformed into Skull-back for the final assault. They all made and earthquake, knocking Will into the large gaping hole. They all used the physic power to slam the thing shut, hearing something break. Then they all shot black fire to seal him in for good. They all turned back, exhausted.

"That was good…but I don't think Will's gonna stay down for long…"Jayzion said, panting. They all fell to the ground, extremely tired. _Skull-back takes a lot of power out of us. _Jayzion thought.


	10. The Final Battle

**The New Omnitrix Part 1**

**Written by: Noveriak**

Jayzion and his cousins started to walk back to their town, and something unbelievable happened. A giant fist erupted out of the ground, and Skull-back climbed out. "Guys, you gotta go! NOW!" Jayzion shouted. They started to run and his cousins transformed into Maverick and flew off. Jayzion kept pressing the button but it wouldn't pop up. Will grabbed Jayzion and lifted him up, holding him tightly in his fist.

Will grabbed the Alphatrix and started to pull it, and Jayzion could have sworn it was about to come off. Then, with an extremely unbelievably painful rip, Will had ripped the Alphatrix right off of Jayzion's wrist. Will threw the Alphatrix so far away that Jayzion couldn't even see it.

"Now you're powerless against me!" Will said. He threw Jayzion into the air and used his physic powers to keep him up there. He used the power to start pulling his arms and legs away from each other. "GAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Jayzion shouted in pain. Jessic turned around, flew back and kicked Will over, taking away the grip on Jayzion.

Jayzion started falling to the ground and crashed right onto the concrete. "Jayzion!" Jessic cried, turning around. Will punched Jessic, launching him to the ground right next to Jayzion and transforming back. Kaylina, Matthew and Lexi flew back to, but ended up the same as Jessic. Will ripped off the Alphatrixs they were wearing too and threw them.

Jayzion was able to crawl away without being noticed by Will. Will grabbed all four of his cousins and picked them up with his fist. "Goodbye world." Matthew said. Jayzion started running through town and finally found all five Alphatrixs lying in a dumpster. Jayzion got close to them and one jumped onto his wrist. "_Jayzion, we must defeat Will._" the Alphatrix said. Jayzion grabbed all the Alphatrixs and transformed into Skull-back. He jumped over to Will, knocked the cousins out of his hands and the Alphatrixs jumped onto their wrists.

Jayzion jumped onto Will and held him down to the ground. "Will, what are you doing?!? We used to be friends! Why are you evil?!?" Jayzion shouted. "I want you to have a challenge." Will said. "you know, I could just snap my fingers and take your arm away right now." Jayzion said. "Try me." Will said. Will kicked Jayzion off of him and shot several black fireballs at him.

Jayzion, with no will at all, somehow transformed into another alien that looked like a phoenix. "INFERNO!!!" Jayzion shouted. _I have activated a master control, Jayzion. If you need new aliens, I will put them into your mind _the Alphatrix said. Inferno shot several red fireballs and knocked Skull-back to the ground. After a green flash, Jayzion had transformed into another alien. "SPOT!!!" Jayzion shouted. He plucked a spot off of his body and threw it onto Will.

Will was immediately sucked into the spot and Jayzion threw another, aimed right at a giant wrecking ball coming towards them. Will was launched through the portal and knocked back into by the wrecking ball. Jayzion threw another spot and Will flew out of hit and hit a large building.

After a green flash, Jayzion had transformed into Metamorph. Metamorph shape shifted into a colossal fist and pounded Will into the ground until he had transformed back. Metamorph changed into a large cannon ball shooter and blasted Will out of it so far he couldn't be seen. But Will transformed into Maverick and flew straight back and attacked Metamorph.

Metamorph was hit so hard he transformed back to normal. Will transformed into Goophead and shot water at all of them, turning into Subzero and freezing them all to the ground. Jayzion transformed into Hunter, bursts out of the ice and transforms into Acid-face.

Acid-face shot extremely hot acid from his mouth, burning Will very badly. Acid-face transformed into Grim-Lock. Grim-Lock looked at a shadow and made a shadow Skull-back which he made start to attack Will. Grim-Lock transformed into Ape-Storm and body slammed Will. Ape-Storm transformed into Glop and shape shifted into a cannon and blasted Will.

Now you're probably thinking how much Will is in pain right now. Let's just say, for guys, it feels 100 times worse than getting hit down there.

Glop transformed into Shockrilla, shot several green bolts of electricity at Will, transformed into Hellman, jumped onto Will and punched him at full might in the face. Hellman transformed into Gearhead, picked Will up and threw him at a building. Gearhead transformed into Raptor and shot a super sonic screech, nearly tearing Will apart from the Alphatrix 2.

Raptor transformed into Silk-Worm and shot a super bright laser, hitting the Alphatrix 2 symbol on him. Silk-Worm transformed into Aracni-pod and shot several tons of web and landed it on Will. Aracni-pod transformed into Matter-Dude, turned his arms to giant hammers and pounded will 10 yards into the ground.

Matter-Dude transformed into Moth-Kid and shot several shots of energy from his eyes. Moth-Kid transformed into Serpenta, shot a blast from his eyes, turned into Cat-Ape and body slammed Will.

Cat-ape turned into Frosti, slammed Will 10 meters into the ground, turned into Stone-Head, punched Will even farther down, transformed into Fly-Trap and bit Will's leg, picked him up out of the hole and threw him halfway across the city.

Fly-Trap turned into Light-Bulb and blasted Will with a beam of yellow energy. Light-Bulb transformed into Creature and turned into a giant robot. Creature blasted green fire and burned Will right to the toe. Creature turned into Archangel and shot a small hurricane at Will, flinging him up into the air really fast.

Archangel turned into Fox-Fire and shot Will with several beams of fire. Fox-Fire turned into Omni-Ca and enlarged his fist to the size of the moon and crushed Will. Omni-Ca turned into Data-Man and thought of the giant robot from Halo 2, and it blasted from his brain and landed in the city and attacked Will.

Data-Man turned into Bone-Head and bit will's leg. Bone-Head changed into FrostWolf and changed into Rubber-band and slung at Will finally transforming him back to normal. Rubber-band changed into Omni-ca and ripped the Alphatrix 2 off of Will's wrist and crushed it. Omni-Ca snapped his fingers and the city returned to normal, and the only one wearing the Alphatrix was Jayzion.

"And that's what you get for messing with me." Jayzion said. Will quickly got up and ran away. Jayzion fell to the ground, extremely exhausted.

I am extremely sorry for the terribly late update, and not all the aliens you guys submitted are in here. SORRY! I've just been really busy. And this will be the last one. Jayzion continues his life and continues to fight off aliens. You guys can continue this with your own stroy if u want, if u do no credit is required.


End file.
